


So It Begins

by Galadriel1010



Series: Birthday Prompts [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Doom Upon All the World, Post-Game(s), Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/pseuds/Galadriel1010
Summary: Canon Compliant: Happy Endings - Celene wakes up to a new world and a new promise.
Relationships: Briala/Celene Valmont
Series: Birthday Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862779
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	So It Begins

Celene woke, if it could be called waking from such a fitful and disturbed sleep, with early morning sunshine lancing through the window. Beside her, by some miracle she had yet to fully comprehend or believe but that she celebrated every second, lay Briala. On any other morning she would have stayed, counting her blessings until Briala woke again and they had to turn their attention to work and wars, but it wasn’t any other morning, because the night before the skies above the Frostback Mountains had torn open again. With nothing to do but wait for news from Skyhold or her scouts, they had turned in for the night, only to lie awake in the darkness and worry.

She watched Briala in the half light of dawn and made the same silent promises she did every morning, then slipped from the bed and padded with bare feet to the window, to throw back the curtains and search the sundered skies. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight that greeted her, and she fairly flew back to the bed to wake Briala. “Bria,” she cried. “Bria, you must see!”

She was awake in an instant, brown eyes searching the room for threats before they settled on Celene, soft and concerned. “Is it the Breach? Has it got worse?”

“No, quite the opposite.”

They threw on satin dressing gowns as they ran, pushed open the windows and stumbled onto the balcony outside. The morning air was cold and the city below them was still and quiet in the slow stretch as the sun rose over the mountains to the east. Off to the south east, between the towers of the Chantry and the White Spire, a single scar stretched across the sky, flickering green where the world had just hours before been torn asunder.

Briala’s hand landed on hers, their fingers laced together, and Celene dragged her gaze from the sky to her love. “It’s over,” Briala whispered, eyes shining with tears and joy. “Is it?”

“I think it is.” She wrapped her arms around Briala and pulled her close, and she came more than willingly, her arms winding around Celene’s waist in turn. They stood there together, watching Val Royeaux wake up to a new day and a new world, and when the first bells rang out across the city Celene finally pulled back and raised a hand to wipe tears from Briala’s cheeks. “It is over, and now we can begin anew.”

“Together,” Briala told her. “Together always.”

Celene framed Briala’s face in her hands and kissed her, not merely unheeding but actually hoping that some guard or errand runner looked up to see them. “Together,” she promised. “You and me. Marquise and Empress. Elf and human. Orlais begins again.”


End file.
